Beastlands
It is a domain of natural savagery and plenty. It is the forest eternal. It is where the most loyal animal companions go when they die. The Wilderness of the Beastlands is a plane of nature unbound. It is a plane of forests ranging from mangroves hung heavy with moss to snowfall-laden pines to acres of seqoias so thick that no light penetrates their canopy. Oak, birches, pruces, first, and maples are common here, and explorers into the plane's distance corners find great forests of giant fungi and mushrooms. There are vast deserts as well, though they are hardly barren wastelands. Cactus, aloe, and other desert plants thrive in the arid parts of the Beastlands. - Manual of the Planes Traits * Normal Gravity * Normal Time * Infinite Size: The part of the Beastlands known to most visitors is relatively small, but there may be vast realms beyond it, and deities as yet undiscovered within. * Divinely Morphic: Deities can shape the plane's traits with a thought, but moral creatures must use spells or physical effort to affect a change in the plane. * Mildly Good Aligned * Normal Magic Features The Beastlands consists of three layers, each layer frozen at part of the day. The top layer, Krigala, is a place of eternal daylight. Its second layer is a domain of perpetual twilight, known as Brux. And its thrid layer, Karasuthra, is a land of night illuminated only by a pale moon. Krigala The Beastland's top layer is Krigala, split in two by the River Oceanus. The river flows through the layer in a strong torrent, flanked by verdant forests that often bridge the great river with intertwined branches above. Small side channels depart from the river, and there are numerous bayous and oxbow lakes formed whenever this extraplanar river alters its banks. Krigala is a land of eternal afternoon. A warm sun basks the land in its continual glow. It is just warm enough in Krigala for the plant life of the area, and temperatures remain in a comfortable range unless manipulated by spells or divine will. Brux Brux is the second layer of the Beastlands and a land of eternal dusk. The sun is a red ball along the horizon, casting long ruddy shadows through the forest. Where it can be seen above the trees, a silvered moon hovers low over the opposite horizon. Time passes normally on this layer, but newcomers often get the eerie sense that the world is frozen at sunset. Brux is slightly cooler than Krigala, and fogs and mists roll through the trees. Travelers who find themselves on BRux by accident may find their way back to Krigala by following the creeks and streams. Many of them lead eventually to Oceanus; others lead to boggy marshes and swamps. Karasuthra The lowest layer of the Beastlands, Karasuthra wears a cloak of continual night. A silver moon whose phases change achingly slowly hangs in the open sky, surrounded by stars that lazily drift across the sky. Only a few beacons of moonlight pierce the thick canopy of the forest here, forming silver shafts that touch the forest floor. Karasuthra is the home of the most dangerous night creatures, hunters relentless in the pursuit of their quarry. Hunters from the Material Plane sometimes journey to Karasuthra looking for the most dangerous of trophies. Some even survive to try a second time. On the Server There are two known portals to the Beastlands in Sigil: one to Brux, located in the Clerk's Ward, and another to Karasuthra, located in the Lady's Ward. The area of Brux near the portal is ruled by the Unseelie, who ambush unwary travelers with acid spells and summoned creatures. Deeper into the forest there are a few peaceful areas, but also giant snakes ready to eat adventurers. The second portal is to a strangely peaceful part of Karasuthra: a swamp full of blue glowing plants, with not an enemy in sight. . . or so it seems. . . Category:Outer Planes